


K'oyaci, cyare

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Zutara Discord Writing Challenges [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Jedi-Mando Katara and Zuko, Marriage Proposal, make zutarians cry in 500 words, that's in the middle of a battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Zuko volunteers to hold off the TIE fighters while the rest of the family can make their escape
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Discord Writing Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932013
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21
Collections: Zutara Angst Challenge





	K'oyaci, cyare

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boi I had to cut a bunch of good stuff in order to fit it under the limit XD
> 
>  _K'oyaci_ \- generally meaning "cheers", but it has several other meanings - "Hang in there", "come back safely", or the reaason why I chose the word: the literal meaning is "Stay alive"
> 
> anyways it's cry tiem
> 
> also Katara's 22 and Zuko's 24 here, now get your tissues!

“Don’t sacrifice yourself for us!” Katara says, her voice shaking. Zuko shakes his helmeted head.

“Can’t let the Empire capture us both,” Zuko says, “I trust that you’ll break me out. Take my sabers, I always come back to them.”

“No,” Katara says, and hugs him fiercely. She’s lost too much and she’d be damned if she lost her _cyare_ , who fought by her side in the Clone Wars, had her back when Order 66 turned loyal clones into meat-droids, and stuck by her side when so many would’ve left. 

Now here they were, chased in a planet’s atmosphere by TIE fighters - too many to fend off.

The TIE fighters were here because of her and Zuko - two Jedi among her Mando family - and now Zuko was going to save them by jumping out of the ship and attacking the TIE fighters. 

A metallic tap is all she hears, and she’s trapped in this intimate moment - their helmets keeping them from giving each other a good-bye kiss non-Mandos would normally do - and then he slowly pulls away, slipping his lightsabers into her hands.

“A _Jedai_ is never without their _jedai’kade_ for long,” Zuko whispers, “I trust you and I’m so sorry I have to do this.” 

“Let me get captured, you shouldn’t - “

“Katara, please. Your family would want you safe. _I_ want you safe.” 

“We can hold them off together,” Katara says, spiraling into irrationality, “And then we can hide.”

“No. They’ll be crueler if both of us are imprisoned.”

“Please…”

“When I get back, I’ll never do this again, okay?”

“Would you consider a _riduurok_ that’ll hold you to it?” She can’t see his face, but from his body language, she knows he’s caught off-guard.

“Then I definitely have to come back,” Zuko says, “ _Riduurok_ or no, I will always come back to you.” 

“ _Kar’taylir darasuum_ ,” Katara whispers, and Zuko nods back, “May the Force be with you.”

“I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me,” Zuko says, stepping back before leaping out of the ship.

* * *

Finding the prison and breaking in was too easy. 

Gun in her left hand, her lightsaber in the other, she made her way to his cell, and she opened the door to an Imperial worker slapping a restrained Zuko’s face.

She fires a shot in his thigh.

“Get out,” Katara spits, and the Imperial whimpers but limps out. Rushing over, she rips the straps off with her lightsaber and hands, and she hears him mumbling. Her heart drops when she realizes that they’re marriage vows. 

“He’s been saying that instead of complying,” the Imperial says, and has the audacity to laugh, “Idiot. Should’ve kept his mouth shut instead of babbling - “

“ _Ne’johaa!_ ” Katara snaps, and when the Imperial laughs, the laugh is cut off by a stun bolt.

“ _Mhi solus tome…_ ” Zuko says again, and Katara comms her father.

“ _Buir_?” Katara says, “I have him, but he’s not lucid.”

“On my way, Kat’ika,” her father answers, “Just hold on.”

**Author's Note:**

> for the non-Mandos, I apologize but here's the translations:
> 
>  _cyare_ \- beloved/loved  
>  _Jedai_ \- benevolent version of Jedi ( _Jetii_ is used if the Mando in question views the Jedi as their enemies)  
>  _jedai'kade_ \- plural of _jedai'kad_ , translates to Jedi saber, so lightsaber (-e is a plural)  
>  _riduurok_ \- love bond, specifically between spouses, marriage agreement  
>  _Kar’taylir darasuum_ \- love  
>  _Ne’johaa!_ \- Shut up!  
>  _Mhi solus tome…_ \- beginning of Mando'a wedding vows  
>  _Buir_ \- parent, in this fic's case, it's referring to Hakoda
> 
> 'ika is a diminutive


End file.
